Gorzki smak herbaty
by Lossie
Summary: Powoli Uchiha Itachi stawał się moją obsesją i nieświadomie czekałam na dzień, w którym się z nim spotkam."


Moim przeznaczeniem nie było poznanie tej historii. Nigdy nie powinnam jej zgłębiać, nigdy nie powinnam się nad nią zastanawiać, nigdy nie powinnam wysnuwać własnych wniosków. Nigdy nie powinnam czuć się tak źle we własnym domu przez niefortunny przypadek, jakim było znalezienie akt, które dawno powinny zniknąć z archiwum jednostek skrytobójczych Konohy.

Trafiłam tam przez czysty przypadek. Tsunade-shishou poprosiła mnie, bym posegregowała akta w archiwum zamiast Shizune, która dostała nagłe wezwanie do szpitala i nie była w stanie zrobić tego sama. Cały dzień spędziłam na układaniu zakurzonych papierów w odpowiedniej kolejności, więc gdy jedna ze stert wywróciła się na ziemię, niwecząc moją wielogodzinną pracę, miałam ochotę rozpłakać się ze złości. Wtedy właśnie zauważyłam jedną, szczególną teczkę – papier był mocno wytarty, w kilku miejscach znacznie ciemniejszy, a jego brzegi wygięte. Wyglądała na często używaną i niemal automatycznie sięgnęłam po nią ręką, przy okazji wysypując ze środka wszystkie kartki. Teczka upadła na ziemię chwilę później, gdy zorientowałam się, że ciemne plamy to zaschnięta krew. Wpatrywałam się z przerażeniem w leżące na podłodze, brudne od krwi i kurzu oraz lekko pożółkłe od wilgoci kartki. Żadne inne akta nie wyglądały jak te, miało to prawo mnie zaniepokoić. I zainteresować. Niepewnie pozbierałam strony z podłogi i usiadłam w kącie pokoju przy jedynym stole stojącym w tym pomieszczeniu.

Nie mogłam zmusić się do czytania. Patrzyłam jedynie na leżące przede mną siedem kawałków papieru i tekturową teczkę, mając nadzieję, że zniknął zanim po nie sięgnę. Czytanie tej dokumentacji było surowo zabronione, ale naprawdę nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Wyglądało to tak, jakbym miała znaleźć te dokumenty i odkryć zawartą w nich historię, i chociaż nie wierzyłam nigdy w istnienie fatum, był to dobry powód, by jednak zajrzeć, uchylając tym samym rąbka tajemnicy.

Pierwszym, co zauważyłam, było nazwisko ninja, któremu została przydzielona misja.

Uchiha Itachi

Krew odpłynęła mi z twarzy, gdy uświadomiłam sobie, że czytam coś, pisane własnoręcznie rękami osoby odpowiedzialnej za masakrę klanu Uchiha oraz pośrednio za odejście z mojego życia dwóch przyjaciół. Osoby, która przyczyniła się do mojego nieszczęścia. Osoby, która w jakimś stopniu, miała duży wpływ na moje życie, choć jej nie znałam. To było naprawdę dziwne uczucie – jednocześnie ekscytacja i strach przed tym, co znajdę dalej, a także chora fascynacja, którą odczuwałam względem tego człowieka od samego początku. Tsunade-shishou śmiała się ze mnie, że powinnam zostać psychologiem z tym zamiłowaniem do wiedzenia wszystkiego na temat innych ludzi i wszechogarniającym miłosierdziem. Możliwe, że miała rację, choć ja skłaniała się bardziej ku temu, że byłam niezdrowo ciekawska i lubiłam dużo wiedzieć. Nic więc dziwnego, że osoba tak złożona, jak starszy brat Sasuke, wzbudziła moje zainteresowanie od momentu, w którym pierwszy raz o nim usłyszałam.

Dlatego właśnie zdecydowałam się czytać dalej, choć niepokój wzrastał we mnie z każdym kolejnym słowem. W pewnym momencie miałam ochotę cisnąć te zniszczone, zapominane przez wszystkich karty w cholerę i uciec jak najdalej od nich, żeby tylko nie widzieć liter, układających się w najbardziej mrożącą krew w żyłach historię ludzkiego życia, jaką było mi dane poznać. Gdy skończyłam i odłożyłam na stół ostatnią kartkę, zauważyłam, że łzy obficie spływają mi po policzkach. Czułam suchość w ustach, a w uszach dzwoniło mi niemiłosiernie. Miałam wrażenie, że świat wokół mnie zwolnił znacznie i wszystkie moje ruchy, w porównaniu z otoczeniem, wydawały mi się wyjątkowo szybkie i nieskładne.  
Zerwałam się z miejsca i wybiegłam z pomieszczenia, po drodze wywracając krzesło i zatrzaskując głośno drzwi.

W głowie miałam zupełny mętlik. Usiłowałam usystematyzować zebraną wiedzą, ale sprawiało to jedynie, że zaczynałam głośniej i mocniej płakać. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czułam się tak podle. Weszłam z butami w cudze życie, poznałam sekret, który znało zapewne bardzo niewielu i nie wiedziałam, co mam z tym zrobić. Było pewne, że nie mogę nikomu powiedzieć o tym, co zobaczyłam, i że muszę wrócić do archiwum jeszcze dzisiaj, żeby nikt nie zauważył, co wpadło w moje ręce. Byłam przekonana, że ta wiedza nie była przeznaczona dla ogółu i nie dziwiłam się. Misja, którą Trzeci Hokage powierzył Itachiemu była absurdalnie niemoralna – postawił zaledwie trzynastoletniego chłopca przed wyborem, od którego zależały losy nie tylko jego, lecz również całej osady. Pamiętałam doskonale siebie, gdy miałam trzynaście lat i byłam pewna, że nie byłabym w stanie podjąć takiej decyzji. Itachi wybrał i przyjął powierzone mu zadanie zamordowania całej swojej rodziny. Nie mógł jednak podnieść ręki na swojego młodszego brata, nie był w stanie go zabić. Usiłowałam wyobrazić sobie, co czuł, patrząc w przerażone i pełne obrzydzenia oczy siedmioletniego Sasuke – bolesny ucisk w klatce piersiowej, który niemal pozbawił mnie oddechu, powiedział mi wszystko.

Itachiego dotknęła niewyobrażalna tragedia i choć prawdopodobnie była to moja nadinterpretacja jego suchego, zwięzłego raportu, odnosiłam wrażenie, że ten człowiek wycierpiał w życiu zbyt wiele i odcisnęło to na nim ogromne piętno.

Jego dzieciństwo przypadło na okres Drugiej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi, więc od samego początku obcował ze złem. Widział smutek w oczach członków swojej rodziny, gdy przychodziły wieści o kolejnych zaginięciach i śmierciach, sam widział wiele umierających zanim jeszcze przekroczył próg Akademii Ninja i nie wierzyłam, że nie miało to na niego żadnego wpływu. Doświadczył okrucieństwa wojny i poznał znaczenie śmierci w zbyt młodym wieku, by nie pozostawiło to śladów w jego duszy i sercu, wciąż przesiąkniętych dziecięcą naiwnością. Starcie z rzeczywistością, jaka rządzi życiem każdego ninja, zabrało bezpowrotnie jego niewinność i zamieniła go w człowieka, który dla pokoju był w stanie z zimną krwią pozbawić życia własnych krewnych.

W mojej podświadomości obraz Itachiego jako zimnokrwistego, pozbawionego skrupułów mordercy został zastąpiony przez wizerunek bardzo młodego, nieszczęśliwego człowieka, którego droga ninja była naznaczona ogromną ilością przelanej krwi i brakiem jakichkolwiek perspektyw na przyszłość. Człowieka, którego własna ojczyzna skazała na tułaczkę po świecie do końca życia.

Po nabraniu kilku głębszych oddechów i wytarciu mokrej, spuchniętej od łez twarzy, byłam gotowa wrócić do archiwum i skończyć swoją pracę. Układałam dokumenty drżącymi ze zdenerwowania dłońmi, co chwila zerkając w stronę stołu, na którym wciąż leżały rozrzucone niedbale kartki. Przez dłuższą chwilę miałam ochotę zabrać je stąd i pokazać Sasuke przy okazji naszego spotkania w nadchodzącym czasie, jednak szybko odrzuciłam ten pomysł. Tekst, który leżał spokojnie na blacie nie dalej niż trzy metry ode mnie, nie był wystarczającym dowodem, dodatkowo spisanym rękami „winnego". Wątpiłam również, żeby zaślepiony nienawiścią i żądzą zemsty miał ochotę w ogóle mnie wysłuchać. Była to także informacja, która nie powinna trafić do niepowołanych uszu, co oznaczało, że stanowczo nie powinnam dzielić się nią nawet z jednym z głównych zainteresowanych.

Po tym dniu moje życie wywróciło się do góry nogami. Nie mogłam skupić się na pracy w szpitalu, moja koncentracja podczas treningów – zarówno z Tsunade-shishou, jak i samotnych – była mizerna i niewystarczająca, jednak nie mogłam przestać myśleć o Itachim. Jego osoba ciągle pojawiała się na obrzeżach mojej świadomości, nie dając mi chwili wytchnienia. Blokowałam te myśli, starając się skupiać na wszystkim innym. Nic nie pomagało. Wciąż wyobrażałam sobie, scena po scenie, przebieg jego ostatniej misji. Fantazjowałam na temat jego dzieciństwa oraz życia spędzonego poza osadą, w Akatsuki. Powoli Uchiha Itachi stawał się moją obsesją i nieświadomie czekałam na dzień, w którym się z nim spotkam. Nie liczyłam na rozmowę – nie byłam nigdy aż tak naiwna – lecz miałam nadzieję, że gdy go zobaczę, będę w stanie lepiej go zrozumieć. Tak naprawdę chodziło mi tylko o pojęcie, choć w minimalnym stopniu, motywów jego postępowania, zasad moralnych, którymi się kierował, poznanie człowieka, który (byłam tego pewna) krył się za maską wykreowaną na potrzeby małego teatrzyku z ogromną, światową widownią.  
Byłam ciągle nieobecna. Błądziłam wzrokiem dookoła siebie, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na otaczający mnie świat. Skupiłam się tylko na jednym zadaniu, które wydawało mi się priorytetowe – poznaniu Itachiego Uchihy i rozpracowaniu jego skomplikowanego umysłu. Chciałam wiedzieć i to wciąż niezaspokojone pragnienie wprawiało mnie w stan permanentnej irytacji oraz rozdrażnienia. Dodatkowo frustrowała mnie moja bezsilność w stosunku do upływającego czasu, w którym Sasuke mógłby równie dobrze zabić swojego brata co najmniej kilka razy.

Musiałam zacząć się pilnować dopiero, gdy Naruto wrócił do wioski po ponad dwóch latach treningu pod okiem Jiraiyi. Reaktywowano drużynę siódmą i byłam pewna, że dwóch namolnych, przesadnie troskliwych facetów nie jest mi potrzebnych do pełni szczęścia. Przynajmniej miałam na kim rozładowywać swoje rozdrażnienie – Naruto idealnie nadawał się na worek treningowy, a Kakashiemu zupełnie nie przeszkadzało, że jeden z jego podopiecznych kilka razy dziennie pobiera darmowe lekcje latania. Dopóki nie on obrywał, wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku.

Wtedy właśnie przyszły wieści o porwaniu Kazekage i zatruciu nieznaną trucizną jego starszego brata. Tsunade-shishou zleciła nam misję udania się do Suna-gakure, wyleczenia Kankuro i odnalezienia Gaary w możliwie jak najkrótszym czasie. Byłam bardziej podekscytowana niż zmartwiona, gdy dowiedziałam się, że najprawdopodobniej będziemy musieli walczyć przeciw Akatsuki. Oznaczało to, że istniała nikła szansa na pierwsze spotkanie z obiektem moich psychologicznych badań i obsesji, do której powoli przyznawałam się przed samą sobą . Całą drogę do Wioski Piasku usiłowałam go sobie zwizualizować, co wcale nie było proste, ponieważ ciągle widziałam przed oczami odrobinę dojrzalszą twarz Sasuke. Nie potrafiłam wyobrazić sobie, jak wygląda, choć byłam pewna, że musiałam go kiedyś spotkać. Mieszkaliśmy przez prawie osiem lat w jednej wiosce. Musiałam kiedyś go widzieć. Niestety, nie potrafiłam wyłowić jego twarzy z morza innych, zalegających w mojej pamięci.

Kiedy pierwszy raz go zobaczyłam, miałam wrażenie, że świat się zatrzymał. Nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że Itachi może wyglądać tak młodo i delikatnie. Oczywiście wiedziałam, że nie jest od nas wiele starszy – cztery, pięć lat, nie więcej – jednak wciąż wydawało mi się to dziwne. Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że wszystkie moje myśli z ostatnich kilkunastu miesięcy dotyczyły istniejącego człowieka, który przyglądał się nam ze znacznej odległości, stojąc dokładnie pośrodku ogromnej, leśnej polany. Nie był jedynie postacią ze świata fantazji, lecz żył i wszystko, czego się o nim dowiedziałam, było prawdą. Uderzyło mnie to do tego stopnia, że przez dłuższą chwilę nie mogłam wydusić słowa, ani tym bardziej wykonać żadnego ruchu. Stałam naprzeciw człowieka, który wzbudzał we mnie niezdrową fascynację i nie mogłam zrobić niczego innego, oprócz śledzenia spojrzeniem każdego jego ruchu.

Nikt nie zauważył mojej chwilowej stagnacji. Byli zbyt zajęci walką i planowaniem następnych ataków, żeby przejmować się tym, że ich po stokroć głupia koleżanka z drużyny zachowuje się jak asystent iluzjonisty wprowadzony w stan hipnozy – niezdolny do wykonania żadnego ruchu niezgodnego z wolą swojego pana. Przez te kilka ulotnych minut właśnie tak się czułam i przerażało mnie to. Uświadomiłam sobie, że gdyby Itachi zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, mógłby mnie niezwykle łatwo pokonać. Nie wiedział przecież, że znam jego tajemnicę i że od pewnego czasu patrzę na niego w zupełnie inny sposób.

Nie wiedział, że jest jedyną osobą, o której myślę przed zaśnięciem, po przebudzeniu i praktycznie o każdej porze w ciągu dnia, gdy przestaję kontrolować swój umysł.

Później miałam wiele czasu, by zastanowić się nad tą pogmatwaną sytuacją. Moja nienawiść do Itachiego przekształciła się we współczucie, tego byłam pewna. Nie mogłam już obwiniać go o zamordowanie klanu i odejście Sasuke, ponieważ znałam prawdę. Nasze spotkanie i jego zmęczona twarz dopowiedziały resztę – jego cierpienie było dla mnie tak oczywiste, że samo rozmyślanie na ten temat powodowało ból.  
Patrzenie na niego, w pewien sposób umierającego z dnia na dzień, przez ten krótki czas pozwoliło mi zrozumieć, że kierowało mną coś więcej, niż żal. Czułam się z nim w pewien sposób związana i chciałam, żeby wiedział, że ktoś zna prawdę. Że gdzieś obok jest ktoś, kto wie i rozumie. Chciałam, by zdawał sobie sprawę z mojego istnienia.

W wiosce czułam się niepotrzebna. Moja więź z nią dawno została zerwana przez kłamstwa i obłudę, w jakich mnie wychowywano, i które sprawiły, że zaczęłam oceniać ludzi po przynależności do osady, po dokonaniach i po pozorach, w międzyczasie gubiąc ich osobowość i charakter. Kiedyś wydawało mi się, że znam siebie i swoich przyjaciół, jednak teraz to wszystko – powinowactwo dusz, przywiązanie, jedność – skierowane było w inną stronę.  
Grupę osób zastąpiła mi jedna, zapewne wyidealizowana, ale pociągająca i potrzebująca mnie. Musiałam coś zrobić. Czułam, że muszę coś zrobić, nim będzie za późno. Powiedzenie komuś prawdy nie wchodziło w grę. Pogoń za Sasuke w nadziei, że uwierzy w moje słowa również była idiotyczna. Ostatnia próba sprowadzenia go z powrotem jedynie to potwierdziła – był zbyt pewnym swojej prawdy, by dopuścić do siebie myśl, że historia morderstwa jego rodziny mogła mieć drugie dno i nie winiłam go za to. Jednocześnie nie widziałam innych rozwiązań, ale usiłowałam wmówić sobie, że jest jeszcze szansa i nie wszystko stracone, jednak mijały dni, tygodnie, a ja wciąż nie miałam choćby pomysłu.

Na misjach byłam rozproszona, co nie wpływało znacząco na ich powodzenie, ponieważ kilkudniowe, samotne wyprawy po zioła rzadko kiedy niosły ze sobą jakiekolwiek ryzyko. Poświęcałam ten czas ciszy i spokoju na rozmyślania o życiu i świecie pełnym fałszu, w którym przyszło mi żyć i pogrążona w myślach przegapiłam moment, w którym te misje przestały być samotne.

Wyczułam czyjąś obecność na kolejnej z rzędu wyprawie do Suna-gakure po tropikalne ziele, rosnące tylko w tamtejszych cieplarniach. Ktoś podążał moim śladem. Jeżeli był shinobi, albo nie potrafił ukryć swojej obecności, albo chciał, bym wiedziała, że czai się tuż za mną. Byłam zdenerwowana. Moje serce biło niespokojnie, a krew buzowała w żyłach, rozprowadzając adrenalinę po moim ciele. Jeżeli idąca za mną osoba chciała mnie nastraszyć, udało jej się. Miałam wrażenie, że jeżeli zaraz nie uwolnię się od jej cichych kroków, oszaleję, dlatego zatrzymałam się w małej, przydrożnej herbaciarni w desperackiej próbie ucieczki.

Siedziałam przy stoliku niedaleko drzwi, czekając na mojego cichego towarzysza, który po dłuższej chwili przekroczył próg pomieszczenia, sprawiając, że miałam ochotę rozpłynąć się w powietrzu.  
Na wyciągnięcie ręki, w odległości nie większej niż metr i odwrócony do mnie plecami stał Itachi. Gdy odwrócił się w moją stronę, patrząc prosto w moje rozszerzone z przerażenia oczy, czas musiał się zatrzymać. Czerń napotkała zieleń. Ciemność spotkała jasność. Nasze drogi spotkały się nareszcie w przeciągającym się w nieskończoność oczekiwaniu na jakiś ruch, znak... Cokolwiek, co umożliwiłoby nam przerwanie tego ciążącego milczenia. Z jednej strony chciałam, żeby ten moment wreszcie nastąpił, jednocześnie nie chcąc, by jego uwaga była skupiona na kimkolwiek innym, niż ja.

- Haruno-san.

Jego głos był cichy, delikatny i poprzedzony lekkim skinieniem głową. Nie zastanawiałam się, skąd zna moje nazwisko, dlaczego mnie śledził i dlaczego ujawnił swoją obecność. Nie myślałam o tym, bardziej zajęta badaniem rysów jego twarzy i odtwarzaniu w pamięci sposobu, w jaki wymówił moje nazwisko, jakby to było teraz najważniejsze na świecie.

Nie byłam zaskoczona, gdy usiadł naprzeciw mnie, wciąż nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. Badał spojrzeniem moją twarz, chłonąc każdy jej fragment i zapisując go w pamięci. W każdym razie takie odnosiłam wrażenie, robiąc dokładnie to samo.

Wtedy pierwszy raz dostrzegłam w nim piękno.  
Sposób, w jaki jego długie, ciemne rzęsy rzucały cień na nienaturalnie blade policzki. Delikatne, niezwykle miękkie rysy twarz, nadające mu niewinny wygląd. Lekko rozchylone, pełne usta, barwą niewiele odróżniające się od skóry. Długie, smukłe palce oraz duże dłonie, którymi podpierał podbródek. Smoliście czarne włosy, przysłaniające jego oblicze i spływające na ramię w luźnym kucyku. Był piękny na swój własny sposób, co w połączeni z jego przeszłością tworzyło w mojej podświadomości wyjątkowo groteskowy i przerażający obraz pół człowieka-pół boga.

Zdałam sobie sprawę, jak bardzo chcę go poznać oraz jak to pragnienie na mnie wpłynęło.

- W twoich ruchach widać strach, lecz twoje oczy go nie pokazują, Haruno-san – odezwał się ponownie, tak cicho, że byłam chyba jedyną osobą w herbaciarni, która mogła go usłyszeć.

- Nie boję się – odpowiedziałam lekko drżącym głosem.

- Czego się nie boisz? – zapytał po dłuższej chwili milczenia, wprawiając mnie tym samym w lekkie osłupienie. Czego się nie bałam? Co nie wzbudzało we mnie strachu w tym momencie? Od czego nie chciałam uciec jak najdalej i najszybciej? Od kogo?

- Ciebie.

Jeżeli moja odpowiedź go zdziwiła, nie okazał tego. Nie odezwał się i przyłapałam się na tym, że chcę, by coś powiedział. Cokolwiek, co sprawiłoby, że jeszcze raz mogłabym usłyszeć jego głos. Po dłuższej chwili przedłużającego się milczenia, wstał i wyszedł. Nie poszłam za nim, będąc jednocześnie wdzięczną, że zniknął i żałując, że nie został. Patrzyłam przed siebie, nie wykonując żadnego ruchu, zbyt zdziwiona i przerażona, by zrobić cokolwiek. Złamałam prawo osady, rozmawiając z tym człowiekiem i nie robiąc nic, by go zatrzymać, pojmać lub zabić.

Powoli uniosłam ręce i patrzyłam jak drżą lekko ze zdenerwowania. Blade, niezdolne zacisnąć się w pięści lub utrzymać stałego poziomu chakry, co zazwyczaj nie sprawiało mi problemu. Znów byłam słaba, zastraszona, bojaźliwa... Nie słyszałam go, ale wiedziałam – nie wiem, skąd – że nie odszedł daleko i gdy tylko opuszczę herbaciarnię, podąży za mną, gdziekolwiek się nie udam. Nic nie robiąc. Nie próbując mnie zabić, jak powinien zrobić, gdy tylko mnie spotkał. Nie wszczynając walki. Tylko obserwując w milczeniu każdy mój ruch. Co było gorsze – szybka śmierć, czy obezwładniające uczucie osaczenia? Czułam się jak zwierzę tropione przez drapieżnika, nie mające z nim żadnych szans, ale walczące w wyścigu, który był z góry przegrany. Napędzane strachem zwierzę, które czuje, że zaraz spotka się ze swoim oprawcą i umrze. Choć Itachi odszedł bez słowa, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie wspomnienie i przyspieszone bicie serca, miała wrażenie, że to nie było nasze ostatnie spotkanie.

Miałam rację.

Na każdej kolejnej misji słyszałam jego kroki. Czasami pojawiał się obok mnie i towarzyszył mi w podróży, nie odzywając się słowem. Czasami wchodził za mną do przydrożnej herbaciarni i spokojnie pił herbatę, od czasu do czasu zatrzymując na mnie badawcze spojrzenie. Czasami, gdy czekałam w nocy na sen, siadał koło mnie na ziemi i patrzył w obsypane gwiazdami niebo, piękniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. Czasami był tuż obok. Czasami tylko podążał moim śladem. Zawsze był niedaleko. Nie wiedziałam, dlaczego nic mi nie zrobił i dlaczego ja nie zrobiłam nic jemu, dlaczego obydwoje jedynie milczymy i patrzymy na siebie w ciszy, dlaczego w ogóle jesteśmy na wyciągnięcie ręki od siebie nawzajem i wciąż milczymy, i dlaczego ta cisza jest w pewien sposób przyjemna, a nie ciążąca, przytłaczająca?  
Miałam wrażenie, że moje życie podzieliło się na dwie części - część z nim i bez niego. Jednocześnie sama stałam się jakby dwiema osobami. Jedna Sakura mieszkała w Konoha, przyjaźniła się z Naruto, była uczennicą Hokage i pracowała ciężko w szpitalu, uśmiechając się lekko do otaczającego ją świata. Druga Sakura znała inną prawdę, niż pierwsza, chodziła na samotne, długie i banalne misje, by milczeć z Itachim Uchihą. Dwie ja. Każda ze mnie inaczej patrząca na to trochę podwójne życie. Jedna udająca, że wszystko jest dobrze, druga wiedząca, że nie jest. Obydwie będące jedną osobą, choć tak różne. Któraś grająca którąś.

Gdy byłam w Konoha, nie myślałam o Itachim. Wychodziłam z Naruto na ramen, czytałam książki w towarzystwie Kakashiego, pijałam herbatę z shishou, plotkowałam z Ino, pracowałam, wychodziłam, czytałam, piłam herbatę, plotkowałam, pracowałam i tak wkoło. Poza wioską nie istniało nic innego, tylko znajomy obcy i jego nie dająca się wyjaśnić obecność.  
Chciałam wiedzieć, dlaczego, ale jednocześnie bałam się przerwać otaczającą nas ciszę, jakby to ona gwarantowała jego obecność obok mnie, a ja tak bardzo nie chciałam, żeby odchodził. Wciąż byłam nim zafascynowana, pewnie bardziej, niż wcześniej. Miałam nadzieję, że przebywanie ze mną pomaga mu zapomnieć o wszystkim, co spotkało go w życiu. Chciałam, żeby tak było.

Kolejny raz rozmawialiśmy trzy miesiące po pamiętnym spotkaniu w herbaciarni. Obudziłam się niespodziewanie w nocy w drodze powrotnej z Kraju Fal do Konohy, wciąż poza terytorium Kraju Ognia. Ze snu wyrwał mnie dziwny odgłos dobiegający z głębi lasu, który po chwili się powtórzył, dużo ciszej. Charkot niosący się echem wśród drzew. Powoli podniosłam się z ziemi, szczelniej owijając płaszczem. Przeszłam kilka kroków w stronę szerokiej ścieżki, prowadzącej w głąb leśnej głuszy. Z tej strony dobiegał ów dziwny dźwięk, za którym podążałam, nie wiedząc, co mnie czeka, gdy dotrę do jego źródła. Wydawało mi się, że szłam bardzo długo, wokoło zrobiło się znacznie ciemniej, ale wciąż wyraźnie słyszałam swój trop, choć cichł z chwili na chwilę. Najwyraźniej stworzenie, które je wydawało, było na granicy wyczerpania. W końcu dostrzegłam cień na środku ścieżki, która była teraz zdecydowanie węższa i bardziej piaszczysta, co utrudniało chodzenie, ale poprawiało nieznacznie widoczność.  
Nie będąc pewną, co to jest, zatrzymałam się w bezpiecznej odległości i odezwałam się cicho:

- Czy mogę jakoś pomóc?

Odpowiedział mi przeciągły, ludzki jęk. Gdy szybkim krokiem podeszłam i uklękłam przy cierpiącym, prawdopodobnie rannym człowieku, nie interesowało mnie, czy jest wrogiem, sprzymierzeńcem, kimkolwiek innym, ponieważ medyk we mnie krzyczał ze wszystkich sił, by mu pomóc.  
Moje dłonie, przyłożone do pleców leżącej postaci, otoczyła mgiełka zielonej, leczniczej chakry. Szukałam obrażeń zewnętrznych lub wewnętrznych, które mogły spowodować tak silny atak bólu, ale zamiast tego znalazłam postępującą degenerację płuc, której w żaden sposób nie byłam w stanie powstrzymać oraz odkryłam, że mój pacjent jest niemal ślepy. Przy pomocy chakry ograniczyłam ból, po czym odwróciłam osobę, wydająca mi się młodym mężczyzną, na plecy, by ułatwić jej oddychanie.  
W ciemności nie byłam w stanie dostrzec twarzy, lecz nie przejmowałam się tym. Chwilowo nie było to ważne.

- Pomogę ci wstać i zaprowadzę cię na polanę niedaleko stąd. Nie możesz tutaj zostać, to zbyt niebezpieczne – powiedziałam cicho, ale wyraźnie, podkładając jedno ramię pod szerokie ramiona, a drugą chwytając jego wyciągniętą dłoń, po czym ostrożnie i powoli wstałam, ciągnąc go za sobą do góry. Był ode mnie wyższy i zaskakująco lekki, co prawdopodobnie było tylko złudzeniem, gdyż nie musiałam unosić go sama. Oparł się na moim ramieniu, w milczeniu przyzwalając na moją pomoc. Ruszyliśmy wolno przed siebie, kierując się w stronę polany, na której wcześniej odpoczywałam. Nie minęło wiele czasu, gdy doszliśmy na miejsce i dopiero wtedy mogłam się przyjrzeć mężczyźnie, którym okazał się Itachi. Przez chwilę miałam ochotę się rozpłakać, patrząc na jego bladą twarz, od której wyraźnie odcinały się smugi po cieknącej z ust krwi. Wiedziałam, że wszystko, co musiał w życiu zrobić, zabija go wewnętrznie. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydawało. Nie byłam świadoma, jak bliska prawdy jestem. On naprawdę był na granicy życia i śmierci, i nie potrafiłam stwierdzić, co sprawia, że jeszcze nie umarł. Musiał brać jakieś leki, ale najwyraźniej nie były dobrze dobrane, skoro nie powstrzymywały napadów i nie hamowały bólu.

- Jak długo? - zapytałam, ostatecznie łamiąc nasz „pakt milczenia" i pomagając mu usiąść. Czekając na jego odpowiedź, wyciągnęłam z niewielkiej torby małe zawiniątko, w którym znajdowało się kilka czystych gaz. Mocząc jedną z nich wodą, zaczęłam delikatnie zmywać zasychającą krew, zupełnie zapominając o tym, kim się zajmuję.

Miałam pozwolić mu udusić się na śmierć. Miał nie przeżyć. Umrzeć w samotności w środku cholernego lasu, z dala od świata. Ktoś miał znaleźć jego ciało, może potknąć się o nie, zawiadomić Wioskę Liścia, która wysłałaby oddział oininów i Itachi Uchiha na zawsze zniknąłby z powierzchni ziemi. Uratowałam go, choć nie powinnam i wiedziałam, że gdyby ktoś się o tym dowiedział, miałabym poważne problemy i nawet shishou nie byłaby w stanie mi pomóc, jednak mimo wszystko zrobiłam to. Nie potrafiłam jednoznacznie stwierdzić, dlaczego, ale nie chciałam, by Itachi zniknął z mojego życia. Nie teraz. Niech odejdzie w spokoju, zrobiwszy to, czego pragnie. Niech odejdzie w pokoju z samym sobą.

Nie odpowiedział na moje pytanie i szczerze powiedziawszy nie oczekiwałam odpowiedzi. Choroba musiała trwać już kilka lat, nieważne, ile dokładnie, bo i tak było już za późno.

- Dlaczego wciąż walczysz? Mimo wszystkich przeciwności losu, mimo tego, ile zrzucono na twoje ramiona... Dlaczego się nie poddasz, Uchiha? – zapytałam, będąc chorobliwie ciekawą jego odpowiedzi. Nie mogłam go zrozumieć. Był zagadką, którą chciałam rozwiązać i gdy miałam wrażenie, że wynik jest już na wyciągnięcie ręki, trop, którym podążałam, okazywał się fałszywy.

- Tylko tchórze uciekają – odpowiedział, odwracając się lekko w moją stronę. Nie zatrzymał moich dłoni, którymi nieświadomie odgarniałam włosy z jego twarzy, gdy skończyłam oczyszczać ją z krwi. Moje palce delikatnie przeczesywały czarne, gładkie pasma, co chwila lekko muskając chłodny policzek lub hitai-ate na jego czole z przekreślonym symbolem Konohy.

Jego słowa brzmiały absurdalnie prawdziwie. „Tylko tchórze uciekają" i dlatego Naruto nigdy się nie podda. „Tylko tchórze uciekają" i dlatego Kakashi nigdy nie zostawi swoich towarzyszy. „Tylko tchórze uciekają" i dlatego Sasuke wciąż żyje w przeszłości, w kłamstwach stworzonych po to, by uratować skórę Starszyźnie Wioski. „Tylko tchórze uciekają" i dlatego ja zawsze będę najpierw medykiem, a dopiero później kunoichi. „Tylko tchórze uciekają" i dlatego odwaga jest największą cnotą shinobi. To była prawda. Ucieczka była gorsza, niż stanie w miejscu i patrzenie, jak świat chyli się ku upadkowi.

Itachi nie uciekał. Płynął z prądem rzeki swoich własnych wyborów, które nieraz były ciężkie, wierząc, że na końcu tej podróży znajdzie spokój. Choć nie widziałam na jego twarzy, ani w jego ruchach niczego, co potwierdzałoby moją teorię, wiedziałam, że częściowo muszę mieć rację. Siedząc obok niego, w odległości mniejszej, niż długość ramienia, byłam jednocześnie tak blisko i tak daleko do niego, jak to tylko było możliwe.

Tej nocy w naszych relacjach coś się zmieniło. Miałam wrażenie, że Itachi zaczął mi ufać, choć wciąż nic nie mówił i trzymał się ode mnie w bezpiecznej, w jego mniemaniu, odległości. Między nami istniała przepaść, której nigdy nie mieliśmy pokonać. Ten ogromny dystans mi nie przeszkadzał. Nie potrafiłam go zrozumieć, to prawda, ale nadal chciałam. Możliwe, że byłam pierwszą osobą od wielu lat, obdarzoną jego zaufaniem i chciałam, by ufał mi coraz bardziej. Chciałam, by był blisko mnie. Dziwne pragnienie patrzenia na niego, zajrzenia w głąb jego duszy, pojęcia sensu jego działań... To wszystko sprawiało, że otworzyłam się przed nim, w ten sposób okazując mu swoje odwzajemnione zaufanie. Opowiadałam mu trochę o swoim życiu i pracy, unikając szczegółów, które mogły zostać wykorzystanych przeciwko wiosce. Nadal uczyłam się Itachiego, uczyłam się mu wierzyć i nie chciałam od razu wystawiać łączącej nas cieniutkiej nici zaufania na próbę. Mimo wszystko nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi. Tylko dwojgiem niemal obcych sobie ludzi, starających się poznać.

Co nas łączyło? Znajomość prawdy, milczenie, ukradkowe spojrzenia, świadomość zbliżającego się końca jego życia i nieznany mi powód jego obecności u mojego boku. Co nas dzieliło? Wszystko, jednak ignorowaliśmy tę otchłań, gotową pochłonąć nas w każdym momencie. Nie była istotna.

Czasami czułam, że dystans między nami się zmniejsza.

Gdy siedzieliśmy obok siebie w ciszy, niemal nieodczuwalnie stykając się ramionami. Gdy sporadycznie uśmierzałam jego ból. Gdy przez kilka ulotnych chwil patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy, zapominając o istnieniu otaczającej nas rzeczywistości. Wtedy czułam, że naprawdę żyję i oddzielając się od Konohy, łamiąc jej prawo, robię coś dobrego. Kilka razy odległość między nami była tak mała, tak niewiele brakowało... W porę opanowywałam przemożną chęć podzielenia z nim chwili intymności, ponieważ wiedziałam, że go nie kocham. Jeszcze nie? Tego nie byłam w stanie określić. Może zakochiwałam się w nim z dnia na dzień, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy? Może potrafiłam przezwyciężyć swoje dziecinne zauroczenie Sasuke i odnaleźć to, czego w nim szukałam, w jego bracie?

Pytania bez odpowiedzi mnożyły się w mojej głowie, frustrując mnie coraz bardziej. Moje życie znów było jednością i z żalem zauważałam, jak odsuwał się od niegdyś drogich mi osób, nie będąc w stanie dzielić z nimi chwil radości.

Niedługo po ucieczce Sasuke z wioski, Ino powiedziała mi , że mam gołębie serce – potrafię prawdziwie pokochać każdą istotę i ta nieograniczona miłość powoli mnie zabija, gdy nie jest odwzajemniana.  
Leżąc w łóżku po powrocie z jednej ze zlewających się w jedno misji z drużyną Kakashiego, patrzyłam w sufit i powtarzałam w myślach słowa przyjaciółki, wiedząc, że są prawdziwe. Podobno gołębie umierają z tęsknoty za swoim partnerem, gdy ten odejdzie. Nie chciałam, by Itachi umierał. Chciałam, by żył, by znów widział, by był zdrowy. Moje uczucia do niego były pogmatwane – to nie była i jednocześnie była miłość. Wydawało mi się, że Itachi, na swój dziwaczny sposób, bardzo kochał Sasuke. Poświęcił się dla niego i wciąż poświęcał. Ich pojedynek zbliżał się nieubłaganie, a ja wiedziałam, że za kilka tygodni będzie zupełnie niezdolny do walki i zginie. To wręcz wyglądało, jakby specjalnie mu się podkładał. Jakby chciał, by Sasuke go zabił.

Kochałam w swoim życiu wielu ludzi, ale nie wiem, czy dałabym im się zabić tylko po to, by mogli oderwać się od przeszłości, by mogli wreszcie zacząć żyć. Ten rodzaj miłości był mi obcy, ale w tym samym czasie wydawał się tak piękny, czysty, pozbawiony wszelkiej skazy, tak kuszący. Chciałam kiedyś umieć tak kochać.

Po tym wieczorze, spędzonym na rzewnych przemyśleniach i ckliwych rozważaniach, nareszcie zrozumiałam, że faktycznie kocham Itachiego Uchihę. Od tego momentu musiałam się jeszcze bardziej pilnować. Zwłaszcza, że Akatsuki się uaktywniło i zbierało krwawe żniwo - jeden po drugim, demony znikały z powierzchni ziemi, a moc organizacji rosła. Walczenie przeciw niej było śmiertelnie niebezpieczne, a ja byłam dodatkowo rozproszona przez swoje szalejące uczucia, które przyspieszały bicie mojego serca za każdym razem, gdy tylko go widziałam. Zbliżała się wojna i można było z łatwością wyczuć napięcie panujące w świecie ninja. Jednocześnie dowiedzieliśmy się o śmierci Orochimaru z rąk Sasuke i wiedziałam, że zostało mi już niewiele czasu. Naruto był pewien, że martwię się o „naszego Uchihę" i wciąż powtarzał, że Itachi „zapłaci za swoje" i „Sasuke wreszcie będzie wolny", a ja kiwałam tylko głową, odpowiadając jedynie cichym, bezbarwnym „wiem".

Gdy szykowaliśmy się do kolejnej misji, mającej sprowadzić Sasuke do wioski, upływały dwa miesiące odkąd ostatnio widziałam Itachiego. Zostawiłam mu odpowiednią ilość mieszanki ziołowej, która miała powstrzymywać napady bolesnego kaszlu i utrzymać go przy życiu, jednak ciągle miałam wrażenie, że mogłam zrobić więcej.  
Podążając za tropem wyśledzonym przez Kibę, czułam jak serce bije mi rozpaczliwie i jak ciężko będzie mi się odezwać przez gulę, która formowała się w moim gardle. Byłam przerażona tym, że możemy nie zdążyć na czas i mogę już nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć Itachiego żywego.

Spotkałam go. Byłam niezwykle wdzięczna za tę krótką chwilę samotności i właśnie wtedy on pojawił się tuż przede mną. Po raz pierwszy w jego obecności nie myślałam nad tym, co robię, instynktownie przyciągając go do siebie, całując z tęsknotą i rozpaczą. Odpowiedział na mój pocałunek z tą samą gorliwością, bo wiedział, nawet lepiej ode mnie, że to prawdopodobnie nasze ostatnie spotkanie. Miało już nigdy nie być kolejnego razu. Miało już nigdy nie być „nas". Miałam zostać tylko ja, samotna dziewczyna ze zbyt dobrym i zbyt kochającym sercem. Za „nas" oddałabym życie. Za „nas" - mnie, Itachiego i prawdę.

Nasz pierwszy i jedyny pocałunek miał gorzki smak herbaty.

- Nic na świecie nie jest warte twoich łez – usłyszałam jego cichy szept, a ciepły oddech owiał moje ucho i szyję. - Nie mówimy sobie „żegnaj", Haruno-san.

- A jednak żegnamy się tutaj, Uchiha, i już nigdy więcej się nie spotkamy... - Mój głos był niewyraźny i drżał delikatnie, gdy trzymałam go mocno w swoich objęciach, bojąc się, że jeżeli puszczę go choć na chwilę, rozpłynie się w powietrzu.

- Może. Jednak czasami jedna chwila wystarcza jednak za całe życie.

Chciałam powiedzieć mu, jak bardzo będzie mi brakować naszego milczenia, tych spędzonych razem dni, ale nie potrafiłam znaleźć odpowiednich słów, by ubrać swoje uczucia w słowa. Wiedziałam, że „kocham cię" to za mało, dlatego przeniosłam dłonie z jego karku, na skronie i skupiłam w nich chakrę. Gdy opuściłam ramiona po chwili przeciągającej się w nieskończoność, patrzył na mnie tak, jakby widział mnie pierwszy raz w życiu. To był mój prezent i prawdopodobnie główny powód, dla którego zaczął mnie śledzić. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że chce zobaczyć Sasuke chociaż ten jeden, ostatni raz. Może również żywił do mnie jakieś uczucia, ale nie spodziewałam się wyznania z jego strony.

- Jesteś piękna – stwierdził miękko, obdarzając mnie ostatnim spojrzeniem, po czym zniknął, zostawiając mnie samą.

Gdybym była gołębiem, pewnie umarłabym po usłyszeniu, że „Uchiha Itachi nie żyje", ale byłam i jestem Sakurą. To, że kochałam tego dziwnego człowieka z mnóstwem tajemnic, których nigdy nie dane mi było poznać, spowodowało we mnie zmianę, ale wciąż w jakimś stopniu byłam sobą z czasów, gdy z niczego nie zdawałam sobie sprawy.

Czasami leżąc i patrząc w niebo, pragnę znów zaleźć się w jego ramionach i poczuć ten sam gorzki smak herbaty. Wiem, że to niemożliwe, ale dziwnym trafem przez tyle lat wciąż nie mogę przestać marzyć.


End file.
